ijealousy
by funisafact
Summary: When freddie finally tells Carly and Sam about the girl he has been dating for 2 months Sam gets really jealous about it. Will Sam be able to get over the jealousy?
1. ifindout

**This is my first fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own iCarly!**

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

Today was going to be a good day, and I was sure of it. Why? You may ask, because I have a girlfriend! Not trying to brag or anything, but I haven't had a girlfriend since... well never mind. The funny thing is, is that I haven't exactly told Carly and Sam yet. I know I should because it has been two months that me and Alexis have been dating. I get dressed and head over to Carly's, as usual Sam is already there laying on the couch.

"Hey Freddie" Carly said walking down the stairs

"Hey"

"So what have you been up to these past few days?"

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously, she knows I have a girlfriend, how could she know?

"Just wondering, what are you so nervous about?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" I could just keep it from them, what they don't know won't hurt them

"Ok then, hey sam why are you so quiet?"

"I haven't been quiet" she says looking away, ok something is up

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Come on Sam, It is not nothing now just tell us?" I asked, she can be so stubborn sometimes

"Ok fine, this week has just been a rough week for me alright!"

"Why?" there goes Carly with her famous question again, it's obvious she's not going to tell us why

"Uhhh I gotta go" sam panics running out, man something must really be bothering her

"Something is bothering her, and we need to find out what it is"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because she's our friend, and I want her to be happy!"

"Yeah, you want her to be happy with you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you still love her"

"No I don't'"

"Oh come on"

"I have moved on"

"Prove It!" How the heck am I supposed to prove it?

"I really have moved on, I have had a girlfriend for two months!"

"For how long!"

"I think you heard me I don't need to repeat it"

"And you never told us!"

"I never could find the right time"

"I thought we agreed no secrets"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but we can't change the fact that I didn't so there is no point arguing about it"

"Who is it?"

"Alexis"

"Is that the girl that sits next to me in science class?"

"Yeah"

"Well she's pretty" just then my phone went off

"Who texted you?"

"Sam"

"What did she say?"

"Here you read it"

Sam's Text: _I know all about your dirty little secret_

"H-how did she find out?"

"I don't know ask her"

Freddie's Text: _How did you find out?_

Sam: _I saw you with her at the groovie smoothie last week, and I just want to know how long you have been dating her_

Freddie: _Two months and why does it matter to you so much how long?_

Sam: _You don't need to know. And why would you go two months without telling us?_

Freddie: _Look there's no point in this argument _

Sam: _Just answer my question_

Freddie: _Not until you answer mine_

Sam: _Carly had to have asked the same thing when you told her, so let's just go with that, ok?_

Freddie: _Ok fine_

Sam: _now answer my question_

Freddie: _I just didn't ok, I don't really know why_

Sam: _Fine whatever I gtg_

Freddie: _bye then_

"So what did she say?"

"I pretty much had the conversation with her that I just had with you"

"Ok well are you going to introduce us to her?"

"Yeah of course tomorrow at school"

**Next Day( Carly's P.O.V.)**

"Hey Sam" no response "Hey sam" still no response "Sam!"

"Oh hey"

"What's wrong?" I already knew, I just wanted her to admit it

"Don't you know?"

"Oh yeah your bummed because of Freddie having a girlfriend"

"No I am not!"

"Yeah you are"

"Ok I am!"

"Hey ladies" just then sam started to shuffle through papers in her locker again

"Hey Freddie" well where's Alexis? He said he was going to introduce her to us today

"So where's Alexis?"

"She's coming over here in about a few minutes, what's with her?" he says pointing to sam

"Freddie!" There's Alexis

"Hey Alexis, these are my friends Carly and Sam"

"Hi It's so nice to meet you, I watch iCarly all the time"

"Thanks, It's nice to meet you to" This girl is totally nice, and I've only know her for like 2 minutes

"Sam are you going to say anything?" I was getting really worried about Sam, she never acts like this"

"Sam!"

"I'm trying to find my history homework so I can get answers from somebody" that's sam for you

"We didn't even have any history homework"

"Yes we did Carly, yes we did" she moves her head towards Freddie

"Oh yea we did, I just forgot because I finished mine in class" I say understanding what she meant

"Ok then we better head to class, bye guys, bye Alexis" He says kissing her on the cheek** (A/N: I will post a picture on my profile of Alexis if I can find one)**

"Bye"

"Ok Sam, well I'm going to head to class too, nice meeting you Alexis"

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Why didn't you say anything to me when Freddie introduced me?"

"I guess I'm just kind of shocked"

"Shocked how, oh I get it"

"Get what?" This girl better not make me angry

"You're Jealous"

"No I am not"

"Yeah you are, I have watched ICarly since day 1, and I know that you and he dated"

"Ok fine I am, I just can't stand it, I regret that night in the elevator!"

"I know your angry but it isn't gonna change a thing, Freddie Is mine got it! And I intend for it to stay that way!" That tears it, I start to charge for her but just then Freddie comes around the corner, was he listening to out conversation?

"Sam stop what are you doing!"

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Just leave her alone, she didn't do anything to you!"

"Yeah she did!"

"What?"

"You know what I mean"

**A/N: And that's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it! Remember to R&R**


	2. iamnotjealous!

**I'm so sorry for the lack of update. But I'm here now! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own iCarly :( **

**Carly's P.O.V.**

It has been 5 days and we haven't heard anything from sam! We have to do iCarly rehearsal today and if she doesn't show up for that, than I don't know if she will even show up for the show! Ah there she is, she has got some BIG explaining to do.

"Where have you been?"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"It's school, I kind of have to here. Now tell me where you have been!"

"I was kind of like, trapped somewhere" she said looking down. "What?" Where in the world would she be trapped, wait a second, "Sam you weren't in juvie were you?" "No!"

"Where would you be then?"

"I, I don't want to talk about it" Wow, something really bad must have happened to her wherever she was at. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it right now, but you are going to tell me about it later" "yeah sure whatever" Just then we realized that Freddie and Alexis were standing there listening to the whole thing. "Did you just hear everything we said?" I know it was nothing personal, but with knowing how sam is you never know if she would want them to hear or not.

"We heard enough, so have you thought of any ideas for the project yet?" "No not yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something, I always do" "yeah, I guess" "What's that?" I asked sam as she was pulling something out of her locker. "It's a pork chop"

"Why do you have a pork chop in your locker?"

"Seriously Carl's do you know me?"

"Ok let's just get to class"

**Later at the Shay Apartment **

"Hey Spence, what'cha doing"

"Working on a new sculpture"

"I'm sorry but what is it supposed to be?"

"Try and guess"

"I honestly can't"

"What's wrong kiddo, you seem kind of stressed?"

"Yeah I am, it's just that sam still won't tell me about where she was and it's really bugging me"

"Well maybe you should" "never mind she just texted me, I'm headed to the groovy smoothie"

"K"

**At the Groovy Smoothie (Sam's P.O.V.)**

"Hey so now you're going to tell me where you were"

"Carly I lied"

"What?"

"I wasn't trapped anywhere, I was just skipping school and not going anywhere because I needed time to get over something"

"Sam you could have just said that in the first place, I would have understood"

"I'm sorry Carl's, I was just scared, and it's kind of good that I didn't say that because Freddie and Alexis were listening"

"Why do you care so much if they were listening or not?"

"The things I needed to get over was them dating"

"Oh I get it, so you're jealous"

"I am not jealous!"

"Yeah you are, you know you are"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Am too, Hey!"

"Got you"

"That's not fair, you tricked me"

"But you admitted your jealous"

"I am not jealous!"

"Yeah you are"

"Ok fine I am"

"Ok so let's get serious, how are you going to get over it?"

"I don't know how, every time I see him with her it's just, I feel like I need to hit something"

"Well I can help you get over it lets think of some one that you might like a little, hey what about that guy Josh you said was kind of cut"

"Don't you understand Carly, I don't feel like I could ever like another guy, all I know is that I'm in love with Freddie and he's moved on, and he has no absolute clue how I feel about this"

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No of course not, are you that stupid"

"Y-you just called me stupid"

"Carly I-I didn't mean to"

"I know what you meant" And with that she walked away, I don't know what came over me, I have never said anything like that to Carly before. I wouldn't blame her if she hates me now. Oh well, I'll get over it. Wait a second who what is going on over there.

"You're hilarious" That's Alexis and she's laughing at something that guy said, oh come on sam don't jump to conclusions. Alexis is a nice girl she wouldn't cheat on Freddie. Would she?

"You're beautiful"

"Well thank you, I'd hope" Just then they kissed, Yep she's cheating on Freddie. I have to tell Carly.

**The Next Day  
><strong>"I saw something yesterday Carly that I quite frankly think nobody will believe me about"

"What is it?"

"You won't believe me!"

"Yes I will sam especially since you're so worried about nobody believing you"

"Ok fine"

"So"

"I saw Alexis Cheating on Freddie"

"What!" They heard someone call from behind them

**Oooh cliff hanger! I hope you liked this chapter, Again so sorry for lack of update! I'll try to update more, I promise! Please Review!**


	3. ihatealexis

**Hey my fellow readers! This chapter might not be one of the best chapters but it does have info in it that has to do with upcoming chapters. Just to let you know, I will be updating every Sunday and please don't ask why.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly seddie would have never broken up! And then there would be no need for this story would there? And I don't the song lyrics listed below either.**

**And the hardest part**

**Was letting go,**

**Not taking part**

**You really broke my heart**

**Sam's POV**

"I saw Alexis cheating on Freddie"

"What!" We heard someone call from behind us. Wait I know that voice!

"Uh earth to Sam and Carly, what did you say?"

"I said that I saw Alexis cheating on you" I said very easily.

"Oh come on, I know your only saying this because your jealous-"

"I'm not jealous" he looked at me with a knowing look "Ok I am jealous, but I'm telling the truth" "And how am I supposed to believe that?" "Fine just forget it, don't believe me"

**In class**

I just don't understand. I should have known not to tell Carly. If I wouldn't have told her, Freddie wouldn't have overheard me say it. I am so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Puckett!" "Huh, what?" "Can you stop daydreaming and pay a little attention!"

"Um, no" "You have detention then!" "Yeah sure whatever" The Bell rang.

"Finally!" I said out loud and ran out of the classroom. I'm just glad this day's over with.

As I was walking to my locker I heard Alexis talking on the phone with someone. And their voice sounded pretty familiar. "Yeah the plan is totally working, after Freddie finds out that I have been "cheating" on him we're going to have a really good excuse to put a stop to iCarly for good" "Great, see you later" "ok, bye" Oh my god! Alexis never was dating Freddie! All of it was just a plain to ruin iCarly. Wait a second. Plan to ruin iCarly, familiar voice on the other end. There's only one explanation, Nevel! How could she just hold it there for 2 months!

A second thing that Freddie would not believe me about. Why does life have to be so dam complicating? I went to my locker put up my stuff and went to Carly's. Maybe she can help me with this. "Hey Spencer" "Hey kiddo, you do know you have your own home right?" "Yes I do, where's Carly?" "At the groovy smoothie" "K, thanks" I said and walked over to the groovy smoothie, and sure enough there's Carly, Freddie, and Alexis sitting at a table all together. "Hey guys" They all just ignored me. "Carly, Freddie, hello?" "Hey!" "oh hey sam" Carly said "What took you so long to realize I'm here?" "Sorry, we just didn't" "oh ok then" I said sitting down.

"Well I gotta go" Alexis suddenly said. Probably that stupid meeting she was talking about on the phone with Nevel. "Ok, well see you tomorrow" "Bye Alexis" "Bye guys" She waved and walked out. "Hey, do you guys wanna buy a bagel" "No T-Bo!" We all screamed at him.

"Freddie, I'm sorry about earlier today" "thank you, I accept your apology" It was silent for a few minutes. "So, are you guys as excited for the dance as I am?" said Carly breaking the silence

"Carl's since when am I excited for a dance" "Come on you gotta be a little excited"

"No I'm not, I'm not going" "Why not?" "Because of what happened with the last dance I almost went to" "Oh, you mean what happened with Gibby?" Freddie asked "Yes" I have never told them about the time I saw them dancing together here in the groovy smoothie, and I'm definitely not going to now! "Why?" "You know that I didn't want to ask Gibby, but I only asked him because you made me"

"Ok, ok you don't have to go"

"Thank you"

"Unless-" I groaned "unless you can't get a date" "But" "no buts"

"What if I can't get a date?"

"Just ask somebody, can't knock till you try it"

"Fine" "Yay!"

"Who are you going with?" "umm"

"You don't have a date either do you?"

"Well I do, but you'll laugh at who it is" She said looking down.

"Come on Carl's, I won't laugh"

"Fine, it's brad" My eyes widened "Why would I laugh at that?"

"I don't know, I just didn't know what you'd think?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, I always kinda thought that you and Brad would make a good couple anyways"

"Thanks, but don't worry. You will find a date to the dance. I'm sure of it"

**Boom! That's It for chapter 3! Tell me what'cha think about Carly going to the dance with Brad. Tell me an Idea. I don't really care what you tell me! Just Please Review! Can you guys guess what episode I got the line "Fine just forget it, don't believe me" from? **

**Later!**


	4. ihaveaplan

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Warning: Sam may be a little O.O.C. in some parts of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stranger: Do you own iCarly?**

**Me: No I do not, Dan Schneider does **

**Stranger: Who's that?**

**Me: If you don't know who he is then that's your problem not mine (walks away)**

**Sam's POV **

Well today's the day that I have to try and find a date to the dance cause Carly wants me to, she knows that I HATE school dances, but when it comes to Carly Shay wanting something, she gets it.

"Hey Carl's" "Hey, did you find a date yet" "No, how could I possibly already have found a date when we have only been in school for 2 minutes" "Ok, ok" "Thank you" I said firmly "Oh my god!" Carly said right after she pulled out her phone "What?"

"I don't know how, but Nevel has my number!" I really wasn't that surprised because of this week's events, but I can't tell Carly that. "Why?" "Why what?"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What you just said!"

"I said that out loud"

"Yes, I can't read minds!"

"It's nothing"

"Tell me!"

"It has to do with Nevel, iCarly, and somebody else"

"Who is this somebody?"

"I'll tell you, just not now"

"Yeah sure" she said sarcastically

**After School (Carly's POV)**

"So did you get a date?" I said right as sam walked through the studio door

"No"

"Oh, well you just gotta keep trying"

"I can't Carl's, I ask someone and they say they already have a date and so on, and so forth"

"Well who have you asked so far?"

"Steven and Alan"

"Sam they're the hottest guys in school, of course they're going to already have dates"

"Well I guess" She said quietly

"Hey why don't you ask Jonah?"

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember what he did?" I shook my head

"I was dating him and then he tried to kiss you and we used the wedgie bounce on him"

"Not THAT Jonah, the one in our English class" "oh, ok"

We then just realized that Freddie was standing in the doorway, listening to our nonsensible **(I don't even know if that's a word.)** conversation.

"Hey Freddie" we both said at the same time

"Hey guys, so what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I had somehow gotten a call from Nevel earlier today but there was no voicemail-"

I nudged Sam wanting her to go on. "And I wasn't that surprised because 2 days ago I overheard someone in the hallway at school talking on the phone with him"

"But why would someone at our school be talking on the phone with Nevel?"

"Because they were talking about some kind of plan to ruin the show"

"Who was talking to Nevel?" Freddie asked

"Yea, who was talking to him?" I repeated

"Are you sure you'll believe me"

"Yes!" Freddie nearly screamed

"Yes sam we will, just tell us"

"Ok, I'll tell you" There was a long pause

"Well" "Alexis"

"Freddie's girlfriend?"

"No Carly Alexis the dolphin, of course Freddie's girlfriend who else would I be talking about"

"Sorry just checking"

"H-how could she do that?" I see Freddie isn't handling it very well

"Well I don't know why or how, I just know that they're planning something, and by the way the conversation went, I think that dating you was part of the plan"

"Ah man not again!" he yelled throwing his hands up in the air

"What?" I was really confused. "Remember Valerie?"

"Oh yea, but isn't this different" "Different how?"

"You've been dating Alexis for 2 months, you only dated Valerie for the of I don't know maybe 3 or 4 days" "I guess this is kind of different"

"So how are we going to keep them from doing this?"

"From doing what?" "Really Sam" "Well yea"

"How are we gonna keep Alexis and Nevel from ruining iCarly!" Maybe I said that a little too loudly. "Do you understand now?" Then she started laughing "What?"

"I was totally kidding; I already knew what you meant"

"But seriously, how are we?" "I don't know"

"But you always think of plans for these kinds of things"

"Not this time" "But why?"

"Because I am always expected to come up with all the plans around here when nobody else even try to, and I'm tired of it!" "Oh come on, not always" "Yea It is always"

"But, but" "Nope I'm not" "Fine, we will just think of something later"

Then my phone went off with it's ringtone that I still haven't changed, the song that really fits Sam and Freddie. "Is that the-" "Yep"

I groaned when I saw who it was. "Who is it?" "Nevel"

"What do you want Nevel!"

"Oh nothing much, except sam"

"What do you mean you want Sam?" Sam and Freddie's eyes went wide at that moment

"Oh Carly must you be so imbecilic"**(Don't ask me what that means cause I made it up :) looks like a word Nevel would say though right) **

"What does that even mean?"

"Just hand her the phone" "Ok, ok" I handed her the phone "He meant he wanted me to hand you the phone" "okey, dokie"

"What-No!-ok fine maybe a little-if you hurt the show I swear I'll-I would hire a lawyer you idiot!- no not Spencer-no Carly does not want to go out with you little nub-Bye!" She hung up the phone and groaned. "What did he say?" "He rambled on and on about how I fell for that thing when Alexis and that guy were talking in the groovy smoothie and I thought that she was cheating on Freddie and how we all fell into the trap and should be ready for his next one"

"What's his next one?" "I don't know he didn't say" "Well I guess we will just have to watch out" "Yep"

**Next Day (Sam's POV)**

"Hey Jonah"

"Hey, Sam right?"

"Yes, so you know that dance Friday night"

"Yeah" "Well I was wondering if you wanted to you know, go with me"

"Yeah sure, pick you up at 7" "ok" Yes! Whoohoo! Wait I should tell Carly. I walked over by our lockers were I saw Carly and Freddie talking. "Hey guys"

"You look happy" Carly said smiling. "I am happy" "About" Freddie said gesturing in a way telling me to go on. "I'm going to the dance with Jonah!" I screamed happily, maybe a little too happily. "In all the years we've been best friends I've never seen you get that excited over a guy" Carly pointed out. I agree completely though. "I'm only this happy because it's the first time I actually have a date to a dance" "Tell me what are the exact words he said when you asked him?" "He said yeah sure, pick you up at 7" This whole situation is making me act all girly, and Carly's taking advantage of it. And at school!

"Hey guys!" There's the gutter girl, I was hoping she got ran over by a taco truck or something. Yep, I'm that cold. "Hey Alexis" Carly and I said faintly. "So Freddie I can't wait till the dance tomorrow night" "You and me both" He put on his fake smile as he said this, and trust me. I know his facial expressions.

**After School (Freddie's POV)**

"Come on Sam, why can't you just think of a plan like you always do so we can just get this over with" Carly and I have been sitting here in the studio for probably the past hour or so trying to convince Sam to tell us her plan and as always she's being extremely stubborn.

"Carly it's obvious she's just gonna be more and more stubborn so why don't we just stop"

"I'm not being stubborn, I just can't think of anything"

"Since when is Sam Puckett not able to think of a plan of revenge?" Carly pointed out

"Actually I do have a plan"

"Good"

"I was thinking that we need to try and be all nice to Alexis so she won't know that we're planning something, like invite her over to get ready for the dance or something"

"Ok what else" I eagerly asked. She whispered it in my ear.

"You sure?" She nodded. "But won't it make her want to hurt the show even more"

"There's more to it than that, just gonna have to wait and see"

"What is the plan?" Carly screamed getting frustrated

"Can't say"

"But why?"

"Your just gonna have to wait, but you'll know when It happens at the dance"

**A/N: Annnd Boom! Lots of unanswered questions here. But all will be answered in Chapter 5. You see that little button down there? Click it. **


End file.
